Souls Amongst The Asphodels
by Shigure-ame
Summary: Vincent comes to terms with his painful past and the greatest love of his life, and remembers, what it was like. To be a lost soul, trapped amongst the Asphodels. And to be in love. Please rate and review I would appreciate any & all advice.


"LET THEM NOT FORGET US, THE WEAK SOULS AMONG THE ASPHODELS."

Seferis,1900 - 71

Asphodels : a type of lily represented in literature as an immortal flower growing in the fields of Elysium, the place, where, in Greek mythology, the blessed go after death. Asphodels are Aeris' flowers.

Cloud stood still and alone, another soul lost in the asphodels. "Aeris" he prayed, a soft whisper a lost plea. echoing in her church. "Aeris" this soul cries bitterly. "Aeris" He is tired, he always is coming to the end of this quiet vigil. But this time it is worse and cloud falls asleep, surrounded by Aeris' flowers, the Asphodels.

Ages pass, as this soul wanders only to escape briefly, the asphodels. Cloud starts fenrir and leaves slowly, and drives out to Vincent Valentine hoping maybe to seek forgiveness with another sinner. Whose sins perhaps, are heavier than his own.

The house is on the Edge of Edge, a fitting place for a lost soul.

"Cloud" Vincent speaks.

"my sins weren't forgiven as for yours, that is up to her. And time, always time"

The room is Spartan, uncluttered, of course for what comforts are deserving of a sinner. They leave the house together, intent on remembrance perhaps, of the sins of souls long dead.

Cloud and Vincent walk out into Edge and as if by some unspoken consent they turn towards the remains of Midgar an everlasting epitaph to lost souls. There is a noise behind them and suddenly Vincent turns and runs pulling out his Cerberus BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!! the pistol shrieks with deafening reports. The bullets strike the mob sinking into a shoulder, creasing someone's thigh, Shattering a lead pipe. Sending them running for cover, leaving their victims in a bloody pile. Cloud runs forward heaving two slumped bodies over his shoulders warily eyeing the circling crowd, Vincent pauses then stiffly takes the third. BANG!! the pistol blasts again blowing the brick into rubble, he turns and faces the angry mob, his gun ready. angry hisses and catcalls "what do you care they're shinra" " yeah those Turks they deserve to die" all humanity is lost, lost to the sheer animal hatred that contorts the faceless crowd into monsters. and suddenly they become human again, when faced with those three lethal barrels. Blood flows slowly down his cloak, darkening it's already crimson hue. Sliding down metal seams and creases the blood caresses the burnished gold of his claw, surrounding it in an unearthly halo. Blood drips from the sharp tips of his claws, and the mob slowly quiets, staring with a sickly fascination as the blood spatters on the concrete. The Cerberus' barrels come up and instantly all eyes are riveted on the gleam of chrome and steel. Slowly the mob parts and suddenly they break and flee. Leaving Vincent and Cloud holding three familiar forms.

* * *

It is later and pain has come and gone the Turks are slumped on beds in seventh heaven. Calls have gone out and Avalanche is united under this roof , together once more. No not quite, there is one missing. Reno sits up and moans through cracked lips. they all hurry upstairs at this sound. Elena lies limp, eyes closed, listening, she hears steps then a shocked gasp , a sharp intake of breath and softly spoken "Oh damn" There are more voices, whispered consultations. A protest then a reprimand. Then the magic washes over her, a blissful tide of cool relief. Then a sulky voice "there, now can I have my materia back"

several voices shout "NO YUFFIE!!!

* * *

Tifa walks into the Turks room, she lays the tray on the bedside table, and wakes them up. She sits and watches them her eyes sparkling with amusement as Reno tears into the bacon on his plate. She turns to Elena and hands her a compact, its a little thing but it means a lot one girl to another. Then she turns to Rude not sure what to say to the stoic Turk so she stands and brushes down her apron, with strong confident strokes of her hands.

"if you can make it we'll be down stairs, if you want to tell us what happened"

The 3 Turks search her face , looking for mockery but give up seeing only soft concern. Reno waits until he hears her footsteps echoing on the wooden stairs "what happened huh, we're shinra what does she think happened"

"ah, its not her fault Reno, they hate us, and we made them, they felt justified yesterday, they felt they were getting back at Shinra for all we've done." Rude spoke gruffly, but his voice was cajoling, as if he was trying to bring his friend around.

* * *

Coming down the stairs, Tifa hears a door slam, and the deep, juddering growl of Fenrir's engine revving, walking into the bar she stared questioningly at Barrett, who shrugged coolly and went back to playing with Marlene, she turns to Yuffie, and finds with not a little shock, and barely concealed amusement, that the truant little Wutai Princess was receiving an education from an unforgiving educator. It was sweet in a way, she supposed, seeing the normally so reserved and stoic Vincent, opening up so much, she shrugged, maybe he misses it, after all she thought, it was his homeland, but it was strange, the way he was talking, he made it sound like he was thousands of years old. As if remembered all this history personally, interested but not to be deterred, she turned to Cid, finding him on the phone with Shera, Ornery as always, the way he talked to her. Despairing, she gave up and went to join the lesson, if only to enjoy Yuffie's obvious discomfort, when she felt a freezing touch to the back of her calf "!!?!" whirling she glared accusingly until her eyes met Nanaki's and he grinned mischievously, "Cloud's gone on a delivery, so don't worry, but he, he smells strange, kind of like, like Elmyra's house, or the church, but…… stronger, much stronger. I don't like it, whatever it is. Ti, Tifa? Do, Do I smell bacon? Bacon, Bacon, Bacon," Nanaki enthused, diving at her.

"Yes, fine Red, I'll get you some bacon, now be quiet, this is interesting" Tifa sighed and went to the kitchen reluctantly, straining to hear Vincent's voice.

*_I've never heard him talk so much , maybe he's lonely, he never visits, he's always in the forgotten city at the full moon, Cloud said, just staring into the night, and he looks so sad, like he's dying inside, I'll ask him to stay here, with us, after all this is over*_

Coming back out of the kitchen, she sat with Nanaki and Denzel, and watched the man who had Yuffie so ruthlessly ensnared. Slowly, languorously, her eyes traced the silken river of his hair, obsidian black, just like her own, flowing along the contours of his face she rested for a moment on his angular cheekbones and his pale velveteen skin, she hesitated, and wondered for one shocked second, how it would feel under her soft full lips, then she saw the object of Yuffie's attention and burst out laughing. All strange thoughts gone, at the sight of those burnished claws wrapped around a master materia, ready to crush, it seemed, at a moments notice.

Wanting to get things over with as fast as possible Cloud had left without asking questions, not even realising the box had been empty, struggling with resentment against the customer who had taken him from the church, had taken him from his reverie.

Cloud gunned the engine feeling fenrir surge forward beneath him. His eyes scanned the desert looking for......anything some form of address, a hut or camp, anything, or else there was no one to deliver the package to. Disgusted he resolved to bar the number and heeled the bike around when two sand shrouded figures exploded out of the dust curved hooks slashing at his face. Cloud slammed the sword sheaths open smashing into a figure in mid air , the figure fell tumbling over and over onto the desert floor. Cloud saw a flash of silver in the sun and ducked the sickle blade whistling over his head. he pulled hard right , braked sending his assailant over the handlebars. with a quick heave he threw himself after his enemy knocking him out with a vicious mule like kick. The other one is dead, neck broken, waiting to be taken by the sands. Even a sinner wants to keep on living, Cloud feels as he dumps the limp unconscious form behind fenrir's saddle. And for a moment he dreams of asphodels.

Cloud has come and gone giving Tifa a fleeting embrace, and talked to Vincent as if to verify the man was the same as the one they had seen behind the mob, the face showing no fear, only malice. They set the Turks to asking questions, then Cloud is off. And Vincent thinks he knows where. It is later, in the basement of 7th heaven, walking, sauntering forward towards the bound form Reno draws his fist back and throws a wicked punch into the mans face, he drew his fist back again and again and again. Not even asking questions, caught by malice, his soul is lost, or found perhaps, not even for a second, but for the slightest instant, Reno acts, as if, possessed. Just for an instant, then he recovers himself, and the image of a consummate professional, he began asking questions. "Talk you piece of shit" he snarled. Venting rage, wanting payback, the desert man spat blood into his face. Reno grabbed his magrod and started beating the man, over and over and over. 30 minutes later and Reno collapsed from exhaustion gasping for breath. Rude came in and saw Reno heaving in huge juddering breaths, drooling thick ropy strands of saliva. "Damn Reno what did you do to him, is he dead?" he shouted

"Huuuh no but he'll fucking talk now ,oh yes he fucking will" the exhausted Turk wheezes out.

"YES, OH GOD YESS I,LL TALK I,LL TALK I,LL TALK" it screamed, a hysterical bloody mass tied to a chair.

* * *

Cloud slowed as he entered the church his boots clumping on the wood as he strode up the aisle of pews. Aeris" he cries "Aeris please" his eyes are closed and she is there "I'm here Cloud, I never blamed you not once," she kisses him and for a second his heart is cold, she takes his hand and they walk lovers, lost souls among the asphodels.

Back in Seventh heaven Tifa sits upstairs playing with Marlene and Denzel , talking overloud to drown out noises from below. she jumps up and turns some music on loudly saying "I'll be just a minute I have to talk to Reno." and she goes down stairs.

She walks to the basement door she stops hearing an argument, then she bursts in her eyes taking in a terrible scene, Somehow somewhere along the line the bloody mass of flesh that was their prisoner must have steeled itself, and wouldn't talk anymore. Was it fear, was it fear that would make a man take all this or was it blind devotion. Tifa didn't know which one scared her more. "RENO, NO!!!" she screams, too loud, too loud the children probably heard. The man in the chair begs her to stop him, but she doesn't, and she watches horrified almost fascinated as the Turks finish covering him with whiskey and stares, stares at Reno as he lights a single match.

Hours later the man has talked, told them everything, even things they didn't ask. The truth when it came was surprisingly, relieving, an anticlimax. After, Rude gave him a shot of materia, enough to keep him alive but too little for him to be able to do more than crawl for a few weeks. Eventually they dump him outside the shinra building. A note in blood crimson, a warning to Scarlet.

Cloud wakes up, unconsciousness grudgingly leaving him. He stares up into those red vampire eyes of Vincent Valentine and hauls himself up. Vincent grips his arm the gold talons digging in to the meat of his bicep.

"Cloud sins cant be forgotten, I know,oh how I know" he growls angrily

" But living like this will make it worse, Tifa needs you, the kids need you"

But Cloud's eyes are glazed as if he is not listening, and he slumps in that golden clawed grip. Only then does Vincent Valentine begin to realise something is seriously wrong.

"Cloud, Cloud. Shh its okay im here for you." The voice is soft, gentle, loves voice. Her hand strokes his brow, he sees his face in the reflection of her silver bangle. he stands and holds her, holds her tight as if to never let go. they stay like that for forever, an eternity lost, lost souls lost amongst the Asphodels. And two bodies lie unconscious surrounded by flowers.

Far away, an eternity from the lost souls amongst the asphodels Iolar McLeod finds the girl again unconscious, surrounded by the flowers. he sighs and picks her up, the charge he took in as a favour. He is used to it by now, but it bothers him, worry's him, but then she is not the only one with painful memory's of asphodels. it is their scent, that decides it for him in the end, their scent that sets everything in motion. Their scent that takes him back, down the vista of years, to youth, and youthful memories, of love, or what he thought was love, and friends, or at least rivals, and memories of war, what is it they say, oh yes. "Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori." The old lie, it is sweet, it is right, it is proper, to die for one's country. But then she never lied, exactly, but maybe she forgot the whole truth, of course not, she never forgot. Then, maybe it was love, that held her tongue, a small comfort, it seems, given the price of a favour, but it is enough. Enough at least for Iolar, the thought of love, or maybe its memory.

Hours later he staggers in to Cosmo canyon, still carrying her.

"Are you there old Poet, or have I found a death of silver, well? Bugenhagen".

"It's been a while, Brigante born. And? Did you live a life in happiness?"

"It's been a lifetime, old poet. No, I couldn't live a life in happiness, not even for a day, I lost your words old poet, and then I lost my way"

"Aye, they all did Brigante, they all did. You've brought them with you I see. The asphodels"

"Aye, for my sins, I need your help, no I need his help, I need the silver death, old Poet, Save her old poet, she has nothing to do with this, save my little flower girl, so I can a life in happiness"

The girl is laid out on a bed of Asphodels, and covered with a blanket, coloured in a harmony of crimson and clover. There is a jingle jangle the rattle of a bracelet, a peal of pure silver. Then he sees her face, and perhaps for the second time, the old poet is surprised, devastated, heartbroken and angry. And just like last time, it was caused by a favour.

Vincent grabbed cloud and began shaking him roughly, "CLOUD,.....CLOUD" he let go and Cloud slumped back down, Vincent pulled him onto his shoulders, a fireman's lift. Outside the church he stopped near fenrir locking it. he breathed in deeply, suddenly his nose flared, that scent , "ASPHODELS" he frowned why asphodels why did cloud smell of asphodels, it wasn't from the flowers in the church, no it was far to powerful , almost, almost like............... "NO" but the thought came anyway, unbidden almost like those sweet fields, those sweet elysian fields, asphodels in the lifestream. "NO" he shouted "NO, LADY, I FORBID IT. YOU CANT TAKE HIM, YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM, WAS I NOT ENOUGH, WERE WE NOT ENOUGH?" he screamed into the sky, he walked forward, and turned but not in the here and now, he turned from this life into the next.

The lifestream coursed around him, flowing, undulating, giving life to the world and those who live in it. He walked then stopped, and bowed "Lady" he spoke softly, gently a courtly figure among the asphodels. "Oh Vincent, I have missed you"

her voice is welcoming, soft as summer rain, then her tone hardens

"YOU, FORBID ME!!"her voice was dangerous, "Yes"

"You think I will listen to you" she spoke "Me, Mother of the CETRA"

"I remember... a favour" he growled, "A long time ago, you remember well. Of course." she said bitterly

"Of course" He agreed "Does it still stand" he asked "Always.... but not with this"

"Then I shall fight you LADY" his voice rose, hard.... Threatening.

"And it would pain you to do it, and me to fight back, but we would both fight, wouldn't we, believing we are right," her voice is soft and sad, as if remembering, courtship perhaps?

Then She laughs, "But we don't need to fight Vincent" she says but her voice is stiff now, less friendly, upset.

"because it is not what you think, I am not causing him to lose his soul Vincent Valentine, she is"

"She?"

"Aeris, she wasn't dead, her body at least, Sephiroths projection couldn't harm her body, unless she believed it, I kept her alive and protected her soul, she was merely........Lost, lost among the asphodels. she lives now, but she doesn't remember anything, except Cloud... their love has bound them and they are becoming trapped, lovers, lost souls in the asphodels, but you'd know all about that Mr. Valentine, wouldn't you" she speaks coolly the words flowing off her tongue.

"Never died... oh,gods ... what did we do" he chokes the words out falling to his knees. "more sins, I can't atone for this"

She takes him in her arms, and for all his words of anger, he doesn't shake her off. Perhaps for a moment he just lies there, his body pressed against her, remembering the touch of skin to skin, and his heart goes cold, maybe he starts to tremble, unable to hold his shivers in, maybe he starts to speak, unable to let himself begin. Yet she draws him closer, but her warmth is not enough, and she begins to tremble too.

*_Oh, what fools we were, I, my love and you* _but this thought is left unspoken and she speaks these words instead.

"Yes you can Vincent Valentine, You already have, how much have you suffered in my service, all those years of pain, I don't begrudge you your anger, after everything I put you through, I can grant you this absolution, at least. I Remember a favour. A favour I have to ask again, its happening again, and I need you. And Him. I can bring him back to you, I can free the lost, this once. He needs Aeris, and she him. Its funny in a way that his cure lies in Cosmo canyon, where it all started for us, all those years ago" she says " All those long long years ago" they say together.

Vincent Valentine stands and lifts her with him, and she is soft in his arms and her courtly garb traps them together, but the moment passes, and Vincent remembers, the Price of a Favour. He detaches himself carefully, kindly not brusquely but stiff nonetheless, resentment has faded, and loyalty at least, rekindled, but Vincent is cautious, for he remembers all to well, the price of a favour.

"I Remember the favour, you have me, now and forever, we will fight and we will win, and we will dance and we will sing and remember the long nights together. My thanks, LADY" he bows again and leaves, an angel who doth cometh back to life. leaving behind those lost souls, lost among the asphodels.

In the church the asphodels bend and wave, brushed by lost souls, lost souls walking among the asphodels. And Cloud's body lies among them, breathing in their scent, so redolent with memories, while far away, he walks, holding hands, brushing past flowers, causing them to bend and sway, rippling out behind them in a beautiful living wake.

Vincent walks down Edge's backstreets into the darker alleys, the places you don't see in the perfect picture,

he hesitates in an alley, stops by a slumped form, a junkie, gutter trash, he flips her over and stares stares into cold lifeless eyes, lifeless eyes..... glowing. "Perfect" he growls, he goes to the door, opens it, straining muscle and sinew forcing the lock. He pistol whips the dealer who, in his angry rush ,failed to notice that killer weapon, the Cerberus. "Glow" snarls Vincent "Glow, Now" the dealer shakes his head, innocent he claims, innocent cry his silent protestations. Vincent breaks his jaw, and opens a drawer, and there it is, so small, such a harmless thing it is, only a little Glow, until you breath it in, then its poison. But its such a pretty glow, all those pretty colours, and how it shimmers and sparkles on the tinfoil, so innocent, until you breathe it in. He takes all the bags of Powdered mako, raw cut with methylated spirits, and tries to leave the memories behind. He takes the bags and leaves.

Ages passed, seconds in infinity, two souls lie locked in a loving embrace, like all the other times they hold each other, praying they wont have to go back, escaping from the asphodels...

The lady watches, and smiles wistfully, remembering how they met, she is suddenly melancholy, and all around her the flowers bend and sway, as if caught by her mood

Down, down into the real world, to Vincent valentine, the only one she still has fighting to save the lost souls amongst the asphodels.

Three figures approach seventh heaven ,hooded, cloaked figures. The first reaches into his cloak, and draws out an amber bottle, stuffing loose cloth into the bottleneck, he reaches into a pocket, then frowns and pats himself down. "need a light" a Zippo is thrust under his face, he looks up just in time to see a metal fist smash into his mouth. He crumples. Barret grins and picks up the body, behind him Cid is lighting another cigarette. Yuffie grabs another body and Nanaki takes the third by the ankle and begins to drag him to the door. drool falls from his jaws and behind him the mans head beats a gentle tattoo on the cobbles.

Inside the Turks look down at them and Reno at least tries to look remorseful but fails miserably, " Look, I think we pissed someone off" he shrugs and picks up the whiskey bottle "Hey mcabre single malt, you don't get quality like this everyday and these guys were going to waste it? sheesh!!!" he grins and the bottle makes a seductive slosh as it chugs down his throat.

* * *

Vincent arrives at Seventh heaven, swiftly, showing no signs of wear even under his heavy burden, with his free hand he sweeps glasses off the counter powerfully and unceremoniously dumps Cloud's body onto it. Taking out the plastic package, he struggles with its binds then angrily claws it open, forcing its contents down Cloud's throat, he is in too much of a hurry, for refinement, for chasing.

"Keep him safe Lady, only you can protect them now" he growls.

Avalanche clatters into the bar, Reno is already there unnoticed, on his second bottle of whisky.

"Cid, get the Shera, we're leaving" Cid nods and runs outside

" Hey what about these guys" Reno asks slightly drunkenly, gesturing with his hand and sloshing whisky on the floor.

"FUCK THEM TURK. THEY'RE NOT IMPORTANT, SOME FOOLS WITH A GRUDGE. NONE OF THEM ARE IMPORTANT."

"What. what's going on, I don't get it" Yuffie stammers whinily

"NOW YUFFIE. WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW." Vincent roars and his eyes are raging.

///////////////////

They are underway, and Elena is with the children, keeping them occupied, when Tifa asks the Question.

"Vincent, What's going on?" And eyes that have stared too long into the abyss bore into her.

"War Tifa Lockheart. The war, and the only way to win it lies in Cosmo canyon"

"But how Vincent, Why? Why Now?"

"BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME, BECAUSE ITS TIME"

"She"

Vincent turns from avalanche, and the Turks "its my past, not yours, it stays secret. but I can tell you this if cloud strife dies our hope dies with him, and without hope, we will lose"

"Vincent, what do you mean lose" Tifa asks " War, Tifa the war, the last battle, Ragnarok returns Tifa, Ragnarok, the father of heavens dark harbinger, the calamity, JENOVA" Vincent turns from it all stares out the window of the Shera, stares into the past for a second, just visiting, as if it were a foreign country. Then he is dragged away, back into the present, away from things he can never forget, and into a future he remembers. His eyes are scanning the clouds, until he sees it again, that cursed interruption, in a flash of light and the whine of tracer "Get down" he calls. And then there is no more time for words, with a liquid movement he pulls out the Cerberus, aims, fires, "CHAOS. COME!" he shouts, he transforms into chaos, and ......................... the window explodes, the smoke clears, and Vincent is gone , they look up, body's hugging the floor and see chaos flashing past like silver in the sun. Screaming defiance, blow through the gunship, there is a thunder clap and the ship implodes, obliterated. COMPLETELY. And so perishes Scarlet, and the last of her unimportant fools with a grudge.

///////////////

it is later, in Cosmo canyon, In Bugenhagen's cave, it is later but the others are still in awe, still .... afraid.

The asphodels bend and wave, invisible couples walking, holding hands, lost souls lost amongst the asphodels.

Cosmo canyon lives on once again host to mice and men and visions of the future. And the silver Bugenhagen waits on men to listen and act. oh yes they must act but, at what cost?

firelight flickers and glows, undulating, flowing across Vincent Valentine. his eyes flare golden and for once Tifa cant meet his gaze. Vincent stares lost in the past, no not quite lost, but.. remembering...difficult things.

* * *

"You honour me Lady" he speaks

"how so Vincent" she has known him minutes, perhaps a few seconds more, but already she gives his name a familial caress.

"with the grace of your presence, Lady, truly you honour me, with your grace",..He hesitates then emboldened foolishly by her eyes, those eyes that surely looked at his soul... "and with your beauty, a doyenne among women."

In love, not so sure anymore but oh how he had believed so, long long ago before victory and before its price. he sighs and so Vincent Valentine remembers, other things. And among them A FAVOUR..................

Two bodies lie together. unconscious but as lovers embraced. The asphodels bend and wave brushed by lost souls , lovers lost amongst the asphodels and two souls again, lovers lost, escape holding hands, knowing this time they will waken together at last. They stop and look, one last glance as the asphodels bend and wave. Then together they go to save the world once more.

Bugenhagen turns, his attention caught, by a noise, a slight change, and he sees two bodies breathing lighter now, no longer comatose but sleeping, a natural, healthy sleep. "ahh" he sighs "almost time". Iolar, reaches forward, to catch him, to support a man in frailty, then his finger's feel a body fade, turned to dust, to ash, to an insubstantial shade, and Iolar realises the price, for his favour.

Trapped in painful reverie Vincent Valentine remembers once more...A FAVOUR.

Vincent's squad dashes across the catwalk, steel shod boots ringing on the metal gantry. Bullets ricochet wildly off the metal and rip into flesh, his own, his squads. The scene is punctuated by the loud Bang, Bang, Bang of gunfire. Vincent pans out his revolver and shoots. Quickly he kills them all, they run on. There!! he surges forward, revolver booming out a staccato vendetta and the throne room doors explode. His cloak billowing Vincent Valentine stalks into the room wreaking death and destruction, HIS EYES THE EYES OF THE GODS, HIS HANDS THE HANDS OF THE GODS AND HIS WRATH THE WRATH OF THE GODS THEMSELVES AND HIS PAIN THE PAIN OF THE LADY, FIRST AND LAST QUEEN OF THE CETRA!!.

And as the calamity dies the last thing its sees are the cold dead eyes of Chaos. The calamity, mother of Jenova, murderer of the Cetra, killer of worlds, the queen of Ragnarok, the destroyer. Dies, staring into eyes colder than her own

and slowly Chaos slumbers again and a red cloaked silhouette awakens. Vincent Valentine lies alone on the cold hard marble. surrounded by his slaughtered squad by the dead bodies of those he killed. ALONE ON A DEAD WORLD ITS ENTIRE POPULATION SLAUGHTERED and Vincent valentine is alone, trapped forever on a dead world 7000 years from the planet, with no rescue coming. separated from his world FOREVER.

and for what.... nothing but............. A FAVOUR.......

* * *

two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed, and the night it is waking

Two souls wake up together, and stay locked in loving embrace for aeons, eternity, seconds, all of time. They kiss and the lifestream explodes around them, a river of love pure and eternal, the essence of life. Its beam shoots into space. Flaring off, a beacon. The kiss lasts forever, intense and they want each other, they need each other, their desire burns.

* * *

Outside, Bugenhagen floats over the fire its glow over his ethereal body paling, insignificant to that beam of pure white light. And Bugenhagen speaks "how much have you told them Crimson Herald" he asks staring at Vincent.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Vincent whispers.

"then the tale is mine" Bugenhagen says.

"For a time, if you desire it so badly, Silver"

Vincent concedes. But the words are spat.

And The shade of Bugenhagen begins to speak

"War comes, soon now the last battle for the Planet will begin. Ragnarok comes to destroy us all. He travels the cosmos his dead planet as his vessel, The ultimate destroyer, the father, no the creator of Jenova and ultimately, of Sephiroth. He is death, older than old, he is the abyss.

Bugenhagen pauses and creates a vision of war. The Cetra are there, unmistakeable, as are the guardians of Cosmo canyon, and they are winning.

"Ragnarok is the antithesis, he wishes to destroy all life, he does not plan, he does not plot, he just attacked, he revelled in all deaths, even those of his own, and this was his undoing, because all things strive, and they strive for life, the Planet, protected itself, for life is the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end. It was almost the end of Ragnarok, The Weapon's alone caused untold damage to his power, and Ragnarok was defeated. Or so it seemed. In desperation, Ragnarok unleashed his ultimate weapon. Geostigma, the memetic plague. Thousands died, Cetra fell, one by one. Until the Lady struck."

Bugenhagen stops, and stares, His audience follow his gaze,………….. and she is beautiful, she is the whispering wind, she is the fire in every hearth, she is a moment in time, she is rain in late autumn, and oh she is the reason for life. And every heart beats cold, for they are in love. Until the image fades, and then they are lost, pining for her image, terrified to imagine her face lest they try to remember and it is gone. All except Vincent, Iolar, and Bugenhagen, who are still as they savour such bittersweet sorrow.

"I tried to put it to words once" and there is heartbreak in Bugenhagen's voice

"Aye, that you did. Old Poet" And Iolar's voice is filled with grief.

"But She still told me She loved me" And Vincent's voice is ringing with Cruelty as he speaks, but underneath there is burning pride.

For a moment, the air is raw with hate, until Iolar speaks, hesitantly at first, but clearly, as if he is quoting something,

"The lady is the First and Last Queen of the Cetra, She is the keeper of the last watch and she remembers everything. As the Cetra fell around her, she channelled the life force of the dying to Wield the power of the lifestream and she used it to rend the world of Ragnarok asunder, razing it into an empty shell, and to protect her dying people, she sealed them into the lifestream, and the souls of the dead she turned into flowers, immortal, able to feel the lives and emotions of the lost, to live again through those who wander them, Brushed by lost souls, the Cetra live, and as the surviving Cetra lived and died, aging, loving and laughing, she reigned serene, and granted their souls a place amongst the asphodels.

the Cetra live on, in a way, in a place Geostigma cannot reach, in a form it cannot touch, but, Ragnarok escaped, as did his queen. they remained hidden for aeons, they could have lived out their lives in peace, and never been seen again. Ragnarok, Ragnarok would not have it so, consumed by the lust for revenge, he rose once more, and was once more defeated. By THE LADY, AND HER BEAST. The tale is yours now Vincent, I believe. Isn't that right? Crimson Herald of the Lost."

As Bugenhagen finished speaking, Avalanche paused, shocked by the anger, no, the hatred, burning in his voice, then, as if joined as marionettes, turned as one to stare at Vincent.

"And, what would you have me tell them Shade? No the Tale can wait, or are you so eager to reclaim your former title Gin no Shinigami?" And there is no mistaking it now, in that voice, Hatred Burns.

Cloud lay frozen, holding Aeris like a fragile dream, afraid to let go, almost as if she would break, and he would lose her once more. Two lovers lie with no sheets on their beds and the night it is waking. And somewhere the Asphodels bend and wave. brushed by lost souls. and the lovers hear.... a whisper... a trace... the wind? "Remember us the lost souls amongst the asphodels".

And somewhere far not like the asphodels but far far away in the Cosmos the beacon is seen. And the guardians awaken.

Bugenhagen fades, and Yuffie gasps with shock.

"I am no longer needed here, goodbye Nanaki. Your People are revived once more. and the Lady calls. Farewell Vincent, we left these titles long ago, or tried, but some things cant be forgotten, and jealousy, it seems, has stayed with me forever. Forgive me, Crimson, for being jealous, of a Favour"

" A Farewell old poet?, I can give you that, but forgiveness silver?, Not a chance. I'm done with favours."

Then Cloud appears holding Aeris. And Avalanche is whole again, their hearts light up and even Vincent rejoices and all problems drift away, forgotten. And there is a moment of pure love linking avalanche completely. but deep down something in Tifa dies.

Hope perhaps..............

In Tifa Lockheart something dies.... but in Nanaki hope is born again. A family a legacy to leave behind. These things are no longer bitter fantasy. Still even in his joy he hurts for Tifa, perhaps because no one else would or perhaps because he knew what it was to keep despair inside. Tifa feels a cold touch, a wet nose on the back of her calf and then warmth, a strong flank to lean against, to hide her trembles. But only for an instant then pure love prevails and she embraces Aeris, Laughing and crying but never letting go. "Gambatte" she whispers to Aeris and she is squeezed tightly By Aeris as she softly breathes into Tifa's ear. "Gambatte" One last squeeze then they let go and it is Yuffie's turn, again laughing and crying and pressing all her materia into Aeris arms if she only promises never to leave again. Barret and Cid have their turn and Nanaki dashing forward in a bizarre parody of their first meeting and then it is Vincent's turn.

Aeris walks up to Vincent and flings her arms around him squeezes him as hard as she can then looks up into his face her eyes beaming and grinning exuberantly, "that Mr. Valentine was from me", Then she reaches up and tucks an asphodel behind his ear "that " she says laughing mischievously was from the Lady" "and this" she giggles "is from us both" and she Kisses him gently on the forehead. Then she turns around and flings her arms open and everyone hugs her. And Avalanche is complete, and alive in pure skinship.

* * *

Its hours later but all of avalanche keep touching Aeris as if... to make sure she was still there that she was really real. Who could blame them though, bathed in the brilliance of the beacon, she looked incorporeal, a lost ethereal soul, so maybe there were touches, and maybe perhaps, cloud stole a kiss, or was given them, and there was no need to look away, or want, because it was right, it was just like their memory.

"you've changed Iolar" says Vincent with his usual growl. "I'm old we're all old now, all of us who were there everyone who fought that battle all old. Except you Vincent, you and her. Why is that" his voice is half angry now "what were we to her Vincent, that she could throw us aside when we weren't needed. We loved her Vincent, or so we thought. But how did she feel about us. Vincent how did the Lady feel sending us to our deaths every damn day. Its been 30 years Vincent, but I never saw her again, all I have left is a flower, a flower and my memories, and I'm scared Vincent, because I'm starting to lose those. Names and faces fading away. These were my friends Vincent. Our friends. they fought with me and died by me, but I cant remember anymore." Iolar starts to cry And all of a sudden Vincent Valentine decides to call in ....................A Favour.

"NO" he shouted "NO, LADY, I FORBID IT YOU CANNOT LEAVE THINGS LIKE THIS, CANNOT DO THIS TO HIM, A HERO ONCE, AN OLD MAN NOW, BUT STILL A SWORN MAN HE IS NOT SOME DIXIE CUP TO BE USED ONCE AND THROWN AWAY, REMEMBER HONOUR, REMEMBER OUR OATH, REMEMBER A FAVOUR!!! " he screamed into the sky, he walked forward, and turned but not in the here and now, he turned from this life into the next.

the lifestream coursed around him, flowing, undulating, giving life to the world and those who live in it. Vincent Valentine walks through Elysian fields, walks and then stops, but this time there is no courtly bow, this time Vincent Valentine is not alone, and this time Vincent valentine IS ANGRY.

"YOU CHALLENGE ME TO REMEMBER, WHEN I AM THE ONLY ONE LEFT, I AM KEEPER OF THE LAST WATCH, I AM THE REMEMBERER, I AM THE ONLY ONE LEFT TO REMEMBER, I WILL REMEMBER TILL THE END OF TIME UNTIL AT LAST MY WATCH IS OVER AND CHAOS IS COME AGAIN. I REMEMBER.........................................................................................................................

.....................................................EVERYTHING!!!!!................................................................

Three figures, bold silhouettes, stand stark against an asphodel moon, three figures stand alone and remember.

The past. A Favour. EVERYTHING.

The Asphodels bend and wave, brushed by lost souls trapped in those sweet sweet elysian fields. The asphodels bend and wave, silent and eternal, unchanging, unforgiving, quiet heralds to a hidden spectacle. The Lady holds court and reigns supreme, beatific and serene in her bower. She stands and walks with poise and grace, perfect and beautiful she surveys her Asphodels, not the flowers, her soldiers, those souls trapped not by Elysium but by her. Vincent stares lost in her pure green eyes, trapped forever, blissfully drowning in a sea of jade. "I would die for you" he says, unaware that he is not alone, unaware that he already has.

"Except I already was, my Lady. Right? Dead the moment I entered your domain, along with every member of your court. How sad, to have died for beauty, death was your price wasn't it. To see your face, to forget love or to feel it again, just by looking in your eyes" Vincent Valentine is aware this time, that he is not alone but nearly so this time. Iolar is there but only Iolar. He is not standing in rank and file surrounded by others, willing to die for Love. Or Luck. Or the Lady. And this time, Vincent Valentine knows..................... he is already dead.

"A Favour. My Lady" a low growl "Take him back, back to that day, and let him choose, if he gets to live or die, " So spoken Vincent Valentine calls in a Favour. He uses words that will hurt, words that will wound, words he doesn't mean because after all, love is cruel.

"there is no point Valentine, I'd still choose death, ask rather that I can stay here, at peace at rest at last."

"You've changed McLeod, the girl? you know she loves another"

"The girl yes, but not like that rather I fell in love with her way of life, its better to have loved and lost than to have never loved, at all. Besides remember your words all those years ago? As you left for a Favour?

"EVEN IF, THE MORROW IS BARREN OF PROMISES, NOTHING SHALL FORESTALL MY RETURN"

"Loveless, act (iii), the former prisoner says it to his lady love before he leaves to fulfil his oath to his friends. Of course we didn't know that then, but how passionate it sounded, how we burned with jealousy that it was you that said those words to her, that she asked you, not us for a Favour."

"Aye and how proud I was when I spoke them, oh the innocent foolishness of youth? DO YOU ENVY ME NOW IOLAR MCLEOD?, DO YOU THINK ANY OF THEM DO?"

"No Not Now, but always how it started."

* * *

Vincent Valentine is silent, as he remembers. A favour that started with a Kiss.

A kiss of Winter fires, Autumn twilight, Summer days, Spring dawn. A kiss of romance soon lost, A kiss of love fast pursued, A kiss of ages long forgotten, A kiss of flames and embers, A kiss of blood and ice, A midsummer night's dream, A dream of twilight, A kiss of dreams, A dream of Chaos.

Chaos' kiss. A gentle tongue, fierce lips, sharp teeth, there was passion yes. And love....perhaps.

A little nip, a shade of blood, a crimson flow, hungrily staunched. A memory created of passion shared, of blood mixed. And of favours asked....

And Vincent Valentines rebirth, as a red eyed child.

"And so the lady's favour was granted, and I bequeathed with a token, a crimson heraldry as the Lady's champion."

Vincent's voice is low and pained.

" You had such pretty eyes, such soft pretty eyes. I think they were what drew me to you from the day we met, those sparkling hazel eyes. But I'd make the same choice, every single time" Her voice is soft, quavering with emotions, with things still left unsaid.

"Of course, and my answer would always be the same"

"Our kiss", two voices in harmony. and Vincent Valentine is surprised, as he realises he still loves her. Even after Lucrecia, even after becoming lost, his soul wandering the asphodels, while his body lay surrounded by corpses in Ragnarok's castle. Vincent Valentine loves her.

There is a kiss. And a favour is granted. And A red eyed child escapes from the asphodels.

* * *

Yuffie jumps with surprise as Vincent reappears, but aside from her shrill indignant yelp, no one reacts.

"Vincent, where is Iolar" asks Aeris. "Where he has wanted to be for the last 30 years" he replies.

"Good", she smiles "he was always so kind to me. I'm glad".

"It has been a long time, and these memories are painful, but I think it's time, for me to explain everything. " Vincent's voice carries across the still night air.

" I died over 30 years ago, before I met Lucrecia Before Sephiroth was born. I died. I was a Turk then, chasing down Shinra's biggest problem, Glow, the cure for despair, it was a killer, the worst kind of drug, So cheap to produce, and unbelievably powerful, you could drink for your whole life and never get such a high, chasing the dragon they called it, and once they started, they didn't stop, they just wasted away and died. I fucked up, I was caught, tortured then drugged with Glow and my body was dumped in an alley. I think I would have froze to death anyway, if SHE hadn't found my soul. Glow you see is powdered mako. As I slept my consciousness was cast into the lifestream, I wasn't dead then, but I became lost. I was trapped. A lost soul, trapped, forever lost amongst the asphodels. Alive still, until the asphodel moon, And the court of the Lady, where I fell in love. And died."

"I Fell in love with her, we all did, It was her way, her price, no she never put a price on our love, she was she was love itself, she was our moon fae. That's what we thought when we saw her, when we found her court, held under the asphodel moon. We didn't know then, we thought she was a faeling who could only appear under that beautiful moon, and we loved her. In reality we weren't far wrong The lady never needed the moon to appear, but it was the only time it was safe. The court was held hidden under the asphodel moon, safe from Ragnarok's eyes. It was part of her sacrifice, the sacrifice to keep her people alive. She sealed herself into the lifestream and for the souls of her people she created the asphodels. She is trapped for all eternity, she is Keeper of the Last Watch and she remembers Everything. What was, what is and what will be. She remembers. Everything. And she is ALONE. Always Alone. Eternally. And when I learned this I wept and cursed the fates that would be so cruel for I loved her. We all did. But I was different. For she loved me too. And Asked me. For a Favour......."

"Vincent can I ask you........for a favour?"

"Anything"

"Will you stay with me Vincent? Forever?"

"Forever. And if fate takes me from your side Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return"

"Then you'll share the last watch? You'll help me remember?" She is almost weeping now.

"Everything"

"Kiss me Vincent"

and there is pain................................until rebirth.

* * *

" The........ the pain is .....................indescribable, in those moments..... I learned everything,..... I knew everything, ......... I Remembered everything. I was a highwayman along old coach roads I did ride, I was a dam builder where steel and water did collide, I was even a single drop of rain, I was everything. And it hurt, oh how it hurt. Until Chaos was reborn inside me, He now holds the Cosmo memory, and keeps me sane. Ironic don't you think? The heart of chaos keeping me sane. And helping us to remember"

and there was no doubt in anyone's hearts about who he meant by us.

"I am immortal, my body doesn't age but it isn't even a century old yet. But my mind, my soul is billions of years old, After that kiss I experienced the birth of the universe, the dawn of the cosmos, I saw the evolution of life, I lived Billions of years in minutes. as I said it hurt. I went insane. For all of minutes until chaos was reborn. My mind remembers the war. The great war. it has fought with Ragnarok since the dawn of time, seen countless comrades die, tasted despair and victory. And this time I want to finish it. I want to end it all. This time we wont be fighting for the planet, we fight for the promised land, we fight for the elysian fields, this time we fight for everything. This time we cannot lose. But then Time is always on our side" He smiled as he said this, as if it were a joke no one else could understand.

" Thirty years ago, when I found the Lady, The battle was over for Seven Thousand Years. And I Had Been Trapped For Those Seven Thousand Years. The Witch of Space And Time. That was another name for the Lady. WE travelled to the past to fight, and We were victorious. But I was trapped. Seven Thousand Years is a long time. Seven Thousand Years is a long time when you are alone. Seven Thousand Years is a long time when you are in love. And I stayed sane, that was the worst part. I was stark raving sane, 7000 years of pure lucidity, I couldn't even escape in my mind, because chaos kept me sane. The irony, I'd laugh if it hadn't hurt so much. Seven Thousand Years with corpses for company, a dance macabre. The court of corpses I called it, for the first thousand years, Then I called it hell. Ragnarok is coming. The beacon is lit, The guardians awake, The Last watch is kept. The war begins. Through it all the asphodels will bend and wave. And through it all we will remember. And Through it all lost souls will dance amongst the asphodels."

Through it all Bugenhagen's enchantment shone, projecting scenes of battle and victory, of battle and defeat, Of Vincent and the Lady, of souls and asphodels, scene for scene matching Vincent's words. It continued on long into the night, the fire dying into embers, the shadows lengthening encroaching into the ebbing light, circling closer and closer to Avalanche. They wore blankets now, all of them, except Vincent shrouded in his cloak, the girls huddled together, Nanaki up to his haunches in soft wool underneath the spot where Bugenhagen had faded, head resting on his forepaws. Vincent talked long into the night, stopping now and then to throw wood on the fire, until nearing the story's end he let it die. There were minor intrusions, Reno approaching the fire drunk, then Rude and Elena discreetly trying to drag him away. A squee from the girls as the enchantment showed a favour. Cloud giving him a look of shared pain, as he recalled his own time among the asphodels, and loudest of all Cid begging to know about space, how it felt, what it was like, to see Gaia from space. all the while Vincent remembered, no not that, after all he remembered everything, he .......... he relived it all, each sight and sound, each scent and taste, at parts he smiled, laughed in fact, at others he was grim, dark and brooding. He glossed over the fighting as much as possible, as if each kill, each death weighed heavily on his soul, as if he died a little with each life snuffed out around him, and he did, of course, for didn't he remember them all, he remembers their births, their lives and loves, he remembers their deaths, most of all he remembers their deaths, for that is his curse, he died with each one of them felt their fear, and remembered it, but most of all he felt their hate as each life was doused, he felt the terrible burning hate for the demon, for the one who killed all of them, he felt their hate a thousand thousand times he felt their hate for the Red eyed Child. Vincent Valentine.

That is Vincent Valentine's curse, but it is also his hope, and his reason to fight. He remembers everything, he remembers the feelings of everyone who has ever loved the Lady, and he has hope. He remembers the feelings of everyone who has died by Ragnarok's hand, and he has a reason to fight, He remembers the future, and he knows he must win. To fill her world with crimson and clover.

As Vincent stopped speaking Bugenhagen's enchantment played out the last scene's of his tale. They talked for a while after that, Tifa put Marlene and Denzel to bed, and Vincent assured the Turks that Scarlet was no longer a threat. "That ship must have been the last thing she had left, She was just an irrelevant threat, but still without her we may never have known what was coming." the Turks nodded their assent no questions asked, a sign of trust, or maybe respect to an ex Turk. After that everyone slept. except for Vincent who spent the night looking up at the stars, remembering............. happy things.

* * *

Morning brought with it a new sky and new memories, and somewhere the asphodels bend and wave, brushed by lost souls.

Circled round the fire in a brightly delineated parody of the night before, Vincent prepared them all to visit the royal court. Tearful goodbyes were made by Marlene and Denzel, assurances by Elena to look after them, and from Reno and Rude to look after her. "You should be safe here" Vincent told them "After all this was the great bastion of the Ancients, it is well protected against Ragnarok's ilk." Giving them some of his old guns for just in case Vincent turned, to face his charges, surveying them all with a critical eye, He is going to show them to HER after all, and he wants them to be perfect, so she will like them, these people he calls friends.

Vincent shows them the way to the Lady. He walked forward, and turned but not in the here and now, he turned from this life into the next.

the lifestream coursed around him, flowing, undulating, giving life to the world and those who live in it. He walked then stopped, and bowed "Lady" he spoke, softly, gently, a courtly figure among the asphodels. She reaches for him, they have this moment alone, this moment together before Aeris arrives, They have this moment for a favour, they have this moment for each other, they kiss and this moment lasts forever. Lips crushed together they hold each other forever, for a moment. for just long enough.

/////////////////

Aeris arrives, the others in tow and they see Vincent on one knee swearing allegiance, then they see the lady, then each one of them falls in love, as if for the first time, and thinks *I would die for you* and someday maybe they will look back in time and remember, the day they swore to die for love. Perhaps they will sing too, of crimson and clover.

All at once they fall to one knee, staring enviously at Vincent, wishing to be first, first to feel her touch and swear an oath on one knee, staring into the eyes of love. She presents to them all, a flower, a lily, a memory in fact. "These are flowers of my memory. Of the memory. In your hands you hold the memory of everyone who has wielded spear and sword, fist and fang, staff and bow. Together they are the combat memory and I give them to you." They smell the flowers and remember. Yuffie swims the moat, scales the wall, makes the kill. She is a ninja, she is every ninja, and their memories, their strengths, their skills are hers. The dojo echoes with cries of war, swords swing down over and over, he is one and he is all, Cloud is first in line, second, third, he is everyone, it is confusing until he feels their power and it is his. He is strong. They are all strong. Cries of wonder come from them all. They are ready to fight, ready to die, ready to win, for love and luck for the Lady.

And then, then she is no longer luck, or love, or the Lady. Then she is the witch of space and time and her hair is crimson and her eyes are clover. And she sends her warriors to war.

**For the want of a nail the shoe was lost,**

**For the want of a shoe the horse was lost,**

**For the want of a horse the soldier was lost,**

**For the want of a soldier the battle was lost,**

**For the want of a battle the war was lost,**

**For the want of a war the kingdom was lost,**

**And all for the want of a horseshoe nail.**

They say the winners write the history books, but what's important is that the winners remember, and don't make the same mistakes again, not for the next time, but so there will be no next time.

500 years later. Paws drum heavily on the sand, three figures pounding the earth with abandon, racing for the sheer joy of being alive, they are three, two young, one old, but it is the greybeard who holds the lead, reaching the cliff he jumps up in three great soaring leaps, when his children, or his children's arrive, they survey the land before them, an old building, an old city ruin lies in front swathed in vegetation, almost buried in the lush green growth around it. Together they howl, the air resounding with their call, giving voice to life. Later they are home and lie around the fire, when they ask him for the story. He smiles indulgently and stirs, muscles flexing beneath the tattooed 13 on his haunch, and he tells the story.

" **ask me of love, and I'll tell you over and over,**

**A story of love in crimson and clover."**

And just like always as the story starts, the children look at each other, and swear to remember.

And somewhere, somewhere far, far away, a couple lies on a bed of red roses, with stems of green clover. They smile, benevolent, and remember everything.

They are the only ones left, They are the keepers of the Last watch, They are the Rememberers, They are the only ones left to remember, They will remember till the end of time, until at last their watch is over and chaos is come again.

………………………………..........THEY WILL……………………………..........

………………………………..........REMEMBER.......................................................

….....................................................EVERYTHING.....................................................

But first they kiss, and remember it, together.

_The End._


End file.
